


See me as I am,

by eleutheria_has_won



Series: Prompt Me! fills [2]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Larry & Angelina, Prompt Me! Fill, Scars, outsider pov, please pay attention to the author's notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleutheria_has_won/pseuds/eleutheria_has_won
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...not as I was.</p>
<p>Larry and Angelina learn to see.</p>
<p>"prompt: larry and angelina finding out about the underland and Gregors secret double life as the (now dead) warrior and possible going down to the underland"</p>
<p>[[From a Prompt Me! on thecityofregalia.tumblr.com . Head there if you want to submit a prompt of your own.]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	See me as I am,

**Author's Note:**

> There is stuff that some people could find triggering in here. If you think you might be at risk for that, go to the notes at the end to check. Nothing bad actually happens, but the situation does mimic other, significantly less okay situations.

"Okay, come on, come on," Larry whispered, so quietly that Angie could barely hear him. "You have to see this, Angie, you have to see this."

"Larry, see _what?_ " Angie cried out helplessly in exasperation, tossing her hands up and only muffling her voice at Larry’s frantic, uncoordinated flailing. Larry had always been weird, ever since the three of them had become friends back in middle school, but ever since the beginning of freshman year three months ago he’d gotten even weirder - especially about Gregor. No, that was unfair. Basically _only_ about Gregor. Then again, Gregor had gotten a lot weirder, too, in the past few years.

The comparison didn’t help Larry’s case any. Gregor had gotten... _really_ , _really_ weird.

"Angie, be _quiet,_ ” he whispered furiously, looking around with wild eyes, “Gregor’s a really light sleeper, it’s basically just impossible not to wake him up, you have no idea.”

She rolled her eyes extravagantly, and resisted the urge to wail like a banshee by a fairly narrow margin. “Larry, you haven’t told me a single thing about whatever it is you want me to see,” she hissed, “s _o of course I have no idea!_ ”

Larry rolled his eyes right back. “It’s Gregor,” he murmured, darting a glance over at their friend - the third participant in the sleepover - who was firmly passed out on Larry’s couch, despite all of Larry’s flailing. No wonder, too, with how tired he looked these days. Angie felt her resolve weaken, and crossed her arms abruptly with a defensive huff.

"Well, no kidding it’s Gregor," Angie grumbled, "what about him? Wait, does he have something to _do_ with this? Was this his idea?” she said sharply, a lightbulb going off. Larry whirled around and grabbed her shoulder

"Angie, Gregor _is_ this,” he hissed. Angie blinked; wait, what? Larry rolled his eyes right back at her and tugged her forward. “Yeah, poor grammar, but really, I can’t just - you have to see it to believe, okay, it’s - I - I just need someone else to know about it. So I can know I’m not crazy. Okay?”

"…okay," Angie subsided, curious now. Larry looked at her another moment, looking a little sick, then nodded and crept forward to stand over Gregor, gesturing for his friend to follow him.

Then, as if things couldn’t get any weirder, Larry started carefully pulling up Gregor’s shirt.

“ _Larry what the fuck_ ,” Angie snarled, leaping forward and slapping his hands away. Larry just shushed at her, looking very wild-eyed and also mildly confused. Angie couldn’t. She just could not. “ _What the fuck Larry what the actual fuck._ ” She could not even. Her life. _What_.

“ _An_ gie what - _oh_ \- it’s not what it looks like,” Larry whispered, looking vaguely embarrassed and scandalized, or at least like he knew he would probably feel embarrassed and scandalized if he was anywhere in his right mind. Which he clearly wasn’t, because he just tried to _undress Gregor_ what even was Angie’s life.

"What _else_ could possibly explain _pulling our friend’s shirt up while he sleeps_ Larry holy _shit_ what other possible explanation because I'd _love_ to hear one _why are you doing this thing_ ,” Angie hissed like a particularly distraught tea kettle who was wondering how their life had gone so spectacularly wrong in so little time.

Okay, so she might have been a bit frazzled. Just a bit.

"Just look," he whispered, and before she could stop him - seriously, _what the fuck Larry_ \- he had already tugged the loose shirt halfway up. Angie, mid-pounce and mid-snarl, just _stopped_.

Blinked.

And started reevaluating the situation, right fucking now, because this was nothing like what she thought it was. This was… this. She did not know what to do with this. Quite a bit of her preconceived notions were flipping upside down at terminal velocity. She swallowed sharply, trying to combat the dizzy nausea.

Well. At least now she understood what Larry was talking about.

_The scars._

"God…there are so many of them," Angie whispered, pulling away the shivering hand she been about to smack Larry with, and splaying it over her face to hide the way her eyes were starting to fill. "Larry, _look_ at these-“

"I _have_ been," he hissed right back. "Why do you think I’ve been freaking out over this? Gregor and I have a gym class together, and I kept wondering why he wouldn’t change in front of the rest of us, he always changed early before the rest of us, so I - so I might have snuck into the locker room early to watch."

"Pervert," Angie giggled wetly - and only mostly hysterically, too, she thought, which was a pretty good effort on her part, all things considered. Oh, god, this was her life. This was actually her life. Nope, nope, nope.

Larry cracked a smile at that. “Yeah,” he said wryly, “I know.” For all his, ah… quirks, he very politely didn’t mention to way Angie was shaking or how felt like her spine was just going melt into water and stop holding her up. Polite in return, Angie kept her mild meltdown - haha, meltdown, she got why it was called that now - quiet and short as she could.

After a few minutes of gulping air, Angie wiped her eyes and told herself firmly to get it together. Larry’d been dealing with this forever. She could deal with it now. “So, what,” she murmured shakily. “You think he’s being abused or something?”

"He’s not being abused," a voice below them said softly. "But you wouldn’t believe him if he told you the truth about how he got those scars." Larry jumped about a foot in the air. Angie felt like her lungs had just disappeared. Ohhhh. Well.

Fuck.

Gregor opened his eyes and sat up, looking a bit sad but no more offended than if Larry and Angie, his two best friends in the world - that they knew, she thought horribly - _hadn’t_ just basically molested him in his apparently not-sleep in order to see his fairly horrific scars and then started talking about them literally over his sleeping body. Or not sleeping body. Okay, then. She needed to sit down. Hello, floor.

"Gregor-" Larry said, stunned.

"-we’d believe you," Angie stated firmly and with only a slight stutter, briskly rubbing the lingering wetness out of one eye with the heel of her palm and the panicky-lack-of-air tingles out of her fingers while she was at it. "I don’t care how crazy, Gregor. We’d believe you."

Elbows on his knees, and hands folded, back bent over like the weight of the world was on it, Gregor smiled; his eyes, paradoxically, grew sadder. “Okay,” he said softly. “Okay.”

"You’d better sit down," he sighed after a moment, leaning back. "It’s a very, very long story."

**Author's Note:**

> Underage sex does not actually occur, nor does romance of any kind. /However/, because they're dumbass teenagers and also in a really freaked out situation, Larry and Angelina (mostly Larry) do some not-so-great things. Larry mentions having spied on Gregor changing in the locker room at school. In the story itself, Larry pulls up Gregor's shirt to show Angelina his scars while Gregor is, to their knowledge, still asleep.


End file.
